


When He Cursed Him on the Head

by Emachinescat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Parody, When You Look Me in the Eyes - Jonas Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a silly little parody to a Jonas Brothers song that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Cursed Him on the Head

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy :)

If his scar is always burning,  
Can he ever find a cure  
He's been looking for that answer  
Unlocking every door

He can't take  
The lightning anymore  
All because of that villain  
Voldemort

When Voldy cursed him on the head  
And said "It's time to die"  
He cried, oh yes, he cried  
When he cursed him on the head

How long must he suffer  
That horrid lightning bolt?  
Even if it makes him famous  
It's not worth that painful jolt

One more dream  
About that stupid snake  
And he might just try to  
Always stay awake

When Voldy cursed him on the head  
And said "It's time to die"  
Harry cried, oh yes, he cried  
When he cursed him on the head


End file.
